Rocking
by WeAreShippers
Summary: (AU). Naomi, Effy and the twins are part of the most famous music band of the whole World. Katie was made for the fame. Effy is a pure rockstar. Emily loves to make music and Naomi is happy, being there, because they are Skins and they are rocking it.
1. Changes and life style

**A/N: Well, here I am with something new again. I don't know why I'm posting this, because it came to my mind asan idea and I don't know if I will be able to make a story about it or not. Sincerely, I'm too excited about Grand Skin Fire because I never thought that some of you were going to like it, and I've been thinking: why the fuck not? So here it is. **

**I've been inspired by my sister, who is an incredible fan of some bands of music, and by SpanishLily and her story 'Fifteen Minutes Or a Lifetime' (in fact, this first chapter is so alike with her writing style, I think, but the story hasn't anything in common with hers) so thank you, because if I am inspired is because of them. **

**Stop rambling! Hope you'll enjoy this, and please, leave a review because I don't know where I am going with 'Rock it' :D.**

**Disclaimer: Skins not mine. I've used some original places, some TV shows and some magazines that are real, and I don't own them either. Also, I want to say that some of the things that I put in here, as Wildmusic Radio or thr girls Twitter pages, are totally fictional :)**

...

- Well, this is Doug Harris live for Wildmusic radio 1, London. Today we will meet the new British phenomenon of Youtube, they are four girls, coming from different parts of England. Please, welcome to the Skins!

(They sounded pre-recorded applauses and the girls grinned, saying hello to the audience).

- First of all, Effy, Katie, Emily and Naomi, let me say that you are more beautiful here than on TV!

(Katie laughed).

Effy: awwww, come on.

(Wildmusic Radio 1, London. 103.7)

- We're already here... surprised? After all, your cover of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun is making some noise in social networks and in just a week, you made a legal downloads record. Now, the video has millions of visits in just a month. How you digest all of that?

(He looked at Naomi, but the blonde just pointed at Emily, grinning shily).

Emily: Well, (she cleared her throat) it's awesome. Truly amazing. When we hung the song a month ago, I remember that we were suffering because we had Vevo against us and we didn't know if we could pay the fees but at the end, well... from here we want to thank Jeremiah Jones, who handled the production and making of the video, because we saw it just a few minutes before hanging it on the net and it was...

Katie: We were at Naomi's house, because we have like a little studio there in the garage, and it was like: OH my God, we are those people!

Effy: We don't believe it, yet. People stop us on the street and say: they really know how to have fun! For us, everything was like a normal day, the day we shot the video...

Naomi: Yeah... it was eventful.

- The video starts out fun and ends up being transgressive. Girls, are you like this?

(They laughed, and Katie shook her head).

Katie: Of course not! Do you imagine?

Effy: I must confess I am trying...

Naomi: We started talking about all the things that annoyed us. I remember, Eff said boundaries, Katie said something about...

Katie: The people underestimating me.

Naomi: That's it. Emily, she can't stand disrespectful people and I hate injustice. It was like trying to caricature our hatreds and then laugh at ourselves.

Emily: It was really funny.

- So, behind the video, there's a message.

Emily: There's always a message.

Effy: We are not a manageable girl-band. We haven't been created for something special, we are who we are and I suppose that if the video is mainstream, right now, it's because the people see that.

Katie: Girl-bands suck a little.

(Naomi laughed, nodding).

Emily: I think that the moment when the people was wearing paper masks with the face of my sister and acting silly, and Katie goes to the balcony with a megaphone and starts: FUCK OFF, YOU BITCHES!... I could not stop laughing.

Effy: It was so hilarious because it was like having dozens of anti-Katie's with her face.

Naomi: When Eff undressed herself in front of Mrs. 'everything is wrong, you will go to hell' Stonem, it was... wow.

Effy: The make-up girls worked butt, too, because damn, when we saw the video... I mean, I'm 22 and I seemed to have 50, playing Mrs. Stonem.

- Why black and white?

Naomi: The video? Oh, we just liked it. It was the first idea we had, we were trying to show everything we're not, so it's black and white...

Katie: It made sense.

- And now you have a fan club, the Skinner People.

Emily: Awwww... (she smiled).

Katie: Yesterday, Ems and I were doing the purchase and we approached a girl, she would have about 15, 16 as much, and she started. "How cool! I love you, girls, I'm Skinner!" And we, like, what the fuck?

Naomi: Yeah, when they told us, we looked on the internet and there are dozens of twitters to our support. There are pictures of me on the net, even I had no idea that I had taken them.

- And now, what?

Katie: More and more work.

Effy: Yeah... A great company, and I will not say their name, (the girls laughed) came to talk about a project they had for us, on a cover album. Obviously, we said no.

Katie: That's what we are trying to avoid. We are not four blonde bimbos, and sorry, Nai, who want to make fame about something that wouldn't represent us.

Naomi: We did 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' because it was the song who explained more about us.

- Interesting... and I've heard that you have your own songs.

(They laughed).

Effy: Loads.

Emily: Naomi plays the guitar, acoustic and electric, even Spanish, the piano, the violin...

Katie: Such a moonlighting, this girl. Emily knows how to play the guitar, too, but anyways, we aren't like a current band.

Effy: Yeah, it's like we do what we want or what we need to do.

- And how did you meet each other?

Katie: Well...

(She pointed to her sister and herself, and Doug laughed, because yeah, they were twins and it was funny).

Effy: I'm from Manchester. I fucked off when I was 18 and I ended living with the blonde, here in London. It was so random.

[...]

4th October. 2009.

Naomi's flat.

She was tipping her fingers in the couch, watching some TV. She stood up when she heard her ring-bell, looking at her clock on the wall and smiling, because the another girl was coming earlier and she loved punctuality.

When she opened the door, she saw a young girl, probably older than her but young enough to be surprised. Naomi offered her a handshake, and the girl smiled.

"I'm Effy."

Naomi nodded. "I know... come in, I've made some tea."

Effy looked around, to the flat. It was really eclectic, with the weirdest decoration she'd ever seen, but she loved it, and in some way, it suited Naomi. "Can I ask you something?"

The blonde placed two mugs in the table and nodded. "Sure."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Effy opened her eyes, surprised. "Yeah... my aunt died a couple of years ago and this was like my second home, until I moved in. She didn't have any family as my mother and I, so..."

Effy nodded. "And your mother?"

"She lives near Candem, you'll like her."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, so surprised. "W-wait, have you said that...?"

"Yeah! Why not? In fact, you are the first person interested in the flat that doesn't seem weird, freak or a fucking pedo." Said Naomi, smiling. Effy smiled too, and Naomi took a sip of her tea. "But I will need to make some questions and explain you a couple of things..."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

They felt like that was the beginning of a great friendship.

[...]

Naomi: Definetely it was. I didn't even know she could sing, and when she did, it was like: Eff, what are we doing here? We can rock it! And it seems that...

Effy: Yeah...

Emily: It could sound strange, but we meet so randomly, too. They came to Bristol because there's where Naomi's mother lives, and well, we were there because our family lives there, too. We ended in the same night club.

Katie: Basically we just ended the party together in a fucking coffee shop, positively drunk and talking about our lives. The next day we met again, and the other...

Effy: We didn't know they could sing and when we did, it was like: God, these girls are...

Emily: We were living in London, because I was studying English Literature and Katie was working in a fashion shop.

- Why Skins?

Naomi: It suits us.

Katie: Yeah... I think the same.

Emily: For us, nothing is prefabricated. We thought, is there anything more pure than the skin? And well, we were four, so we added the final S.

- We've heard that you just have done a photo shoot for a well known magazine.

(They laughed).

Katie: It was amazing because I remember telling my sister that we were so lucky because it was the first time that we wouldn't charge for a photo shoot.

Effy: And they paid us, yeah... it was nice.

Naomi: Let's say, it wasn't just a typical photo shoot.

(Emily laughed).

Emily: Definitely not.

- How do you live the sudden popularity?

Effy: We have not thought of that. What if people know about us? Well then.

Emily: Yeah, it will sound like, cliché, but we are just girls who want to have fun.

Naomi: Wow Ems, cliché TOO much.

(They laughed, and Doug did it, too).

Katie: I guess it doesn't affect us because they haven't touched our private lives yet.

Effy: Yeah, I agree.

- I think it's time that you sing us something. What do you think, do you want to?

Katie: Sure!

Naomi: Wait, can we grab our guitars?

- Of course.

Emily: OK then.

(In a minute, the girls were settled and Naomi stared at Effy, who nodded, so the blonde girl started to play a melody and Emily followed her. It was a cover of Addicted To You, by Avicii, and it sounded so good. When they finished, the whole team stood up, clapping and the girls laughed).

- Impressive... why Avicii?

Emily: Katie's style.

Effy: Totally.

Naomi: She's like our 'it girl', and it's quite amusing because we are so different. Even Katie and Emily are so different.

Katie: Too much, yeah.

Effy: But she was singing that song, one day, and we found it rather good, so we practised it and here it is.

- So different... what do you mean?

Effy: Katie is very direct, and that, at first, it may seem a little scary, but once you know her, she is the funniest girls in the world. Emily... she has a heart of gold. She is kind, and funny, and she always manages something to brighten our day.

Katie: Yeah, she does. Naomi is smart, and has a kind of humour sense so dark. It's amusing, because if you don't know her, you can think that she's a bitch.

(They laughed).

Naomi: In fact, Katie did.

Emily: It was so hilarious. Naomi, well... she is so talented, too.

Naomi: And Effy... she is what makes the scale be balanced. Without her, we would have surely become very mad with what happened. She is like our rock.

Katie: Yeah, definitely.

Effy: I guess we have a bit of everything.

- I'm reading messages that are arriving at the radio's twitter, WildMusic1. There's a girl who wanted to say that you must record Addicted To You because it's been magical.

(They smiled).

Emily: Thanks...

- There's also a boy who says that he's in love with Katie's lisp.

(They laughed, and Naomi shook her head).

Naomi: He won't be the first.

Katie: Neither the last, babe.

(Doug laughed).

- Well, that's all for now, and now, we present here, in Wildmusic1 London Radio, their hit: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

(Wildmusic Radio 1, London. 103.7)

(Doug turned off the mic, and they breathed, relieved. It was their first serious interview. Doug stood up).

"Now we are going to do a couple of pictures, for the website." They nodded and when the photographer entered, he made a couple of photos, one with Doug, and the other of theirselves, doing silly faces.

They laughed, a lot, and when they went outside the radio, there were some people who wanted photos, so they did before entering in Emily's car. Katie sat by her side, sighing but smiling.

"I'm so fucking knackered." Said Naomi, zipping her belt, and Effy laughed.

The brunette replied. "You're such a pussy."

"Ha-ha."

Emily laughed. "Are you going to come home, or...?"

"Please." Replied the blonde girl. "I'm dying for some Chinese take-away and today they'll send the magazine with the photoshoot, isn't it?"

Katie smiled, excitedly. "I want so fucking bad to watch that photos."

Emily started to drive and she turned on the radio. When they listened their song, Effy couldn't help but laugh. "Oh God..."

"We did it OK, don't we?" Asked Naomi, thinking in their radio interview.

"We fucking rock it." Said Katie, laughing.

Emily smiled. "We should record 'Addicted To You', I agree with that girl."

"Yeah, we should..." Replied Naomi, yawning.

Effy smiled, lighting a fag.

"Let's do it, then."

[...]

**Two Months late.**

'Addicted To You, by Skins. Nº 1 on iTunes UK.'

"My fucking Gosh, we are the most played song in Spotify this week, too!" Said Katie excited, staring at her PC Screen.

Naomi sat by her side, eating an apple, and staring at her. Emily was playing her guitar, sitting on the couch, where Effy was smoking while she played with her smart phone. "Hey... look at this." Said the brunette, handing the tool to the littlest twin.

"Read it out loud." Said Katie, turning around on her chair.

Emily started to read. "Fueled by Ramen, interested in 'The Skins'? The famous company could have made contact with the four girls who are rocking all the social networks... wow." Said Emily, impressed.

"That was..." said Katie.

"It could be a rumour." Said Effy, unsure.

"It isn't. Look." Said Naomi, pointing to the PC screen.

The four girls looked at the screen and they opened their mouths, surprised.

"Holy shit..." Murmured Emily.

[...]

**A month later.**

'SKINS SIGN A CONTRACT WITH FUELED BY RAMEN. The four girls are going to release a CD produced by this famous company.'

(Flashes. More flashes. They were in the middle of the MTV EMA music awards, where they'd been invited to act. They decided to go because it was a huge opportunity. Like a 'Hello, we are Skins and we are going to rock this stage').

- Hey! Here we are with those girls, Skins... wow, you look amazing.

(They grinned because they knew the hostess and it was really amazing to be there).

Effy: As much as you.

- You're going to be on stage tonight, how do you feel about it?

Emily: Excited.

Katie: Totally excited.

Naomi: It's our first time acting in front of so much people, and in Lisboa! We've never been here, before.

- I'm sure you are going to be magnificent, as always.

Emily: Awww, thank you so much.

[...]

The following day. Rolling Stone, Chronicle of the EMA's.

'Every year, the same. The festival of 'music', or the best selling music, goes by. Fan clubs fighting, Miley Cyrus claiming for some attention; Katy Perry singing his umpteenth song (by playback) and between all that mass of boredom, sometimes, and I say SOMETIMES, something interesting arises, as when in 2013 acted Imagine Dragons and The Killers.

Yesterday, it seemed to be one of the most boring of all years. One Direction was taking it all, very predictably, until suddenly four girls came on stage. And what a girls! A part of one of the best live that has never been seen in any of the editions of MTV awards. Just their voices were enough to start the applause and screaming everywhere. Only them, and Naomi's electric guitar.

They pissed at all the people who came to do the show. They, alone. Naturalness! And I liked a lot.

I have the strange feeling that 'Skins', these four girls, can do it all without the help of anything.

I applaud Effy, Emily, Katie and Naomi. Thanks, girls, and see you soon. Sure.'

[...]

**A month later. Rolling Stones magazine cover, and interview.**

Elizabeth Stonem, Effy.

- 4. September. 1991.

- Manchester, England (U.K.)

- Describe yourself in a word: careless.

- Describe Naomi in a word: fuckin' smartarse.

- Describe Katie in a word: clear.

- Describe Emily in a word: so nice :)

- One Song: right now? I'm addicted to Don't Forget Who You Are, by Miles Kane, but I always choose Chop Suey! by SOAD.

- One film: Black Swan.

- One food: whatever (really, I don't have any favorite).

- One colour: black.

- One place you want to visit: Ansterdam.

- One word: freedom.

Emily Fitch.

- 25. May. 1993.

- Bristol, England (U.K.)

- Describe yourself in a word: grateful.

- Describe Naomi in a word: hmm... creative.

- Describe Katie in a word: difficult to live with, does it serve? I love her with all my heart, though.

- Describe Effy in a word: mysteryous too much.

- One Song: Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall, by Coldplay.

- One film: Harry Potter's saga, or Pride & Prejudice.

- One food: something Italian.

- One colour: red ;D

- One place you want to visit: Mexico.

- One word: love, always love.

Katie Fitch.

- 25. May. 1993.

- Bristol, England (U.K.)

- Describe yourself in a word: amazing ;D

- Describe Naomi in a word: annoying, but funny.

- Describe Emily in a word: sister? Haha, OK, no... lovable, yeah.

- Describe Effy in a word: so fucking mysteryous.

- One Song: Roar, by Katy Perry.

- One film: Love Actually.

- One food: pizza!

- One colour: purple

- One place you want to visit: Paris or New York.

- One word: Skins.

Naomi Campbell.

- 14. April. 1992.

- London, England (U.K.)

- Describe yourself in a word: caring.

- Describe Effy in a word: mys-te-ry.

- Describe Emily in a word: lovely.

- Describe Katie in a word: loud.

- One Song: I Love Rock&Roll, by Joan Jett. Classical, but...

- One film: the last one I saw that made me think a lot was Inception, but my favorite one is Never Let Me Go :).

- One food: Garibaldi's biscuits or chinese.

- One colour: blue.

- One place you want to visit: Goa (India).

- One word: music.

[...]

**January, 2015.**

The Ellen DeGeneres Show.

- And now, let's welcome the world's sensation. They're four girls and they are rocking every place they go, they are, Skins!

(The crowd applauded and they entered on the TV set. They sat in the large couch and Ellen stood up, clapping the girls).

- I have to do this because, wow, tomorrow your first album will be released here, in the United States, and I want to be the first to buy it.

(The girls laughed).

Naomi: That wouldn't be possible.

Effy: In fact, we're going to give you the CD. To you and all the people who came tonight, of course.

(The people stood up, making some noise and cheering the girls, who smiled).

- See? I have to love them!

[...]

**18th January, 2015.**

Naomi on Twitter: Naomikinss

Joined on: 28th October, 2014.

Followers: 297k

Katie on Twitter: kayFFitch

Joined on: 23th April, 2013

Followers: 459k

Effy on Twitter: Carefreeffy

Joined on: 15th August, 2014

Followers: 407k

Emily on Twitter: RockLobsterEms

Joined on: 21st August, 2014

Followers: 342k

Skins Official Twitter: WeRSkins

Joined on: 29th April, 2014

Followers: 998k

[...]

**BBC News, February.**

"Skins Crushing Tour starts tonight, on Liverpool. The four girls are going to play at Liverpool's Echo Arena and they will present their first album, Crushing. The album reached the Fist position of Most Selling Albums on UK in just two weeks and..."

Effy grabbed the remote control and switched off the TV. Emily was sitting at her side, tying her shoelaces. Naomi smoked at the balcony, staring the landscape. She thought that Liverpool was beautiful, and she smiled. Katie was laying on the bed with her smartphone. Probably, she was tweeting.

"Fucking Katie, you're just an addicted to that shit..." Said Emily, laying by her side.

The eldest twin smirked. "You're just jealous because I'm the most followed girl."

"Whatev." Murmured her sister, yawning and staring at the roof of that hotel's room. Five hours and they would be playing in an enormous place, by theirselves. They couldn't believe it yet. They were happy.

Naomi threw the cigarette to the floor and entering in the room, she laid in that king-sidez bed, too. Effy looked at her three partners and she laughed, joining them.

"Such a pussys, we are..." Mumbled the eldest girl, sighing.

They couldn't help but laugh, together.

They were going to rock it.

They were Skins (and they loved that).

**So... what do you think? :)**

**I just want to say that the story isn't like this, I mean, for example, in the next chapter I would explain something about Naomily's life style (but I don't want to spoil you so you'll have to wait for it :D).**

**See you next time, or in GSF, or wherever.**

**#MARV.**


	2. Our lovely routine

**As I said, the second chapter would be a little bit different (if we compare it with the first one, sure) but I hope you'll like it. Massive thanks for your reviews, your favs, your follows and fuck it, your views too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything more than my PS3, my guitar and my weird mind.**

Emily yawned, rubbing her own hair and buttoning her maroon robe. She was tired, because she couldn't sleep so well, but it was Monday and she had to stood up and work. She saw the amount of mail on the floor of the hall and she sighed. 'Fucking mailman, he didn't even put it well on the mailbox, tosser' she thought, and checking the mail, she rolled her eyes. Advertising, more advertising, a couple of bills and a letter to her flatmate.

"Coffee!?"

She smiled when she heard that voice, and grabbing the mail, she went straight to the kitchen. She felt lucky to live with a person like her. Naomi. She was there, setting the kettle, and the little redhead couldn't help but grab a couple of grapes because she was starving. They had a fruit bowl on the kitchen table because, fuck, with the amount of fast and junk food they ate when they were away, when they arrived home and they saw that, it made them feel more worldly.

They both liked that little things, and that two girls lived together because fuck, they complemented so well. Also if Emily was back over 12 hours daily with her sister, she would turn crazy.

"Yes, please." She said, opening the advertising letters. "Seriously? A fucking vacuum cleaner, again? This must be the fifth or sixth pamphlet that has come from vacuum like, in a month!"

"They must think that we are dirty girls." Joked Naomi, and Emily grinned, taking her cup of coffee and drinking. Naomi grabbed the mail and when she saw her letter, she raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck..."

Emily asked, curiously. "What is it?"

They trusted each other. They were like best friends and it made sense, for them, to live together. Also, Effy could cope with Katie, Naomi and Emily definitely couldn't. The blonde shrugged. "Mum... I bought her a fucking smartphone, because you know, Whatsapp being free and all... but she's too..."

"Old-fashioned?" Asked Emily, filling the gap, and Naomi smiled because she loved when the little redhead finished her sentences, like if they were meant to do that. Naomi shook her head that time, because she didn't want to say that.

"Yeah, old-fashioned but I didn't want to say that... I was thinking more in... I don't know, annoying?" Emily chuckled, because obviously she knew Gina Campbell and she wasn't as annoying as Naomi painted her, but she couldn't argue with her bestfriend about that. She grabbed a slice of bread and spreading strawberry jam, she gave it to Naomi because it was one of her favorites.

They did that, without even thinking in it.

Sometimes, Effy called them the 'old married couple' but they didn't mind it so much. Naomi knew that Emily had to be there, leaving with her, because it was nice and easy, and totally comforting.

"Thank you." Replied the blonde girl, smiling and grabbing the toast. Emily knew that she couldn't live without Naomi because she loved when her friend smiled like that. She couldn't imagine her life with Naomi, it was simple.

Emily had to smile when she listened the little moan that Naomi did when she tasted the toast. The little girl was proud of herself, then, because she liked that sensation.

She liked that Naomi liked her things. She really loved it.

Emily left her cup on the sink, and stretching her body because it was sore (she needed at least 6 hours of sleeping to properly function as a human being and that night she couldn't sleep at all) "What do we have to do, today?"

Naomi was reading the newspaper, finishing her cup of coffee. "We have a flight at 4 o'clock, this afternoon. Stockholm, I think."

"Where's our schedule!?" Shouted Emily, she was in her room, tidying a little, and Naomi rested her body in the mark door, minutes later.

She did that, it was a little creepy but she loved to see Emily mumbling songs while she was tidying. It was so cute. "We have one on the living." Replied the blonde, and then Emily blushed, because Naomi had catched her singing and althought it was her 'job' and Naomi always saw her doing it, she blushed because she was a shy girl.

And Naomi thought that it couldn't be possible to be cuter than that little redhead.

And there was times when Emily and Naomi remained silent just staring at each other eyes, and it could be weird, or creepy, but they liked it. They couldn't help it.

Minutes later, Emily found their band schedule and she laid on the couch, tiping her fingers in her belly. "We have an interview, tonight, at STV (swedish television) and then, we're free for six days."

"Six days?" Asked Naomi, entering in the living, sitting with Emily and sighing. "That's fucking awesome." Mumbled the blonde, closing her eyes and Emily rested her head in Naomi's legs, reading the schedule.

"I think I will visit Stockholm." The eldest girl opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow and Emily smiled, looking at that. "What?"

"Stockholm is a cold city, it has absolutely nothing special, why would you stay there if you can go home?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, I've been flying for so many months and going to places I would have loved to visit and I couldn't, so if my only option is Stockholm..." Naomi smiled, because it was impossible to argue that. She didn't want to, because her friend was lovely. She caressed Emily's hair, lazily, because she loved that silence with her best friend. "Will you stay with me, there?"

And Naomi didn't like Stockholm but she had to reply, and she said yes. Obviously she did. "Sure... it will be fun."

"Mmm..." Mumbled Emily, yawning again. "Do you mind if I sleep a little?"

Naomi grinned, shaking her head and staring at Emily face, when she closed her eyes. She caressed her cheek with a thumb, and smiling, she replied in a mumble. "Of course not, Ems." And Emily could sleep, there, because with Naomi everything was easier. When Emily fell asleep, Naomi sighed, mumbling a 'God, I love this' and she felt better than any day, because their peace, their haven, was there, and they didn't mind if they had to share that.

In fact, they both loved it.

[...]

"Where were you!? I thought we're going to miss the plane!"

Katie being Katie. Naomi rolled her eyes, they were on the airport escalators. Effy was listening her iPod and Emily was still half asleep, but she felt so much better. "Your sister was sleeping, Katiekins and anyway, keep your vagina on, we're on time."

"Time my arse! Now I won't buy the newest Heat and it's because of your fucking lateness. Are you happy!?" Replied Katie, and Emily chuckled because she lived without her sister and she missed those moments, where Katie could do a drama about anything. "What is so hilarious!?"

Emily replied. "I've missed you, fucking twat."

Katie smiled then, because she couldn't argue with her. Then, Naomi handed Katie the magazine, and the eldest twin stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to impress me or something, Campbell?"

"Ha fucking ha." Said the blonde. "Emily bought it yesterday and I didn't know if you had read it, don't overreact."

Katie opened the magazine, she seemed interested and Emily rolled her eyes, resting her head on Naomi's shoulders. "Thank you." She whispered, and Naomi smiled.

Effy saw the scene with a smirk on her face, and soon, they were inside the plane. Effy sat next to Naomi, and behind them, the twins were reading the magazine, together, replying and commenting all the things they saw, and the eldest girl of the group smiled, handing Naomi and atrial. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah... put some good stuff."

Effy rolled her eyes because Naomi knew that she just listened 'good stuff', and when she put The Pretty Reckless, her friend smiled. Naomi closed her eyes and then, with the company of the music, fell asleep with a smile on her face.

[...]

SVT Interview, that night.

Stiffan Johansson.

- And tell me about your personal life. Do you have any boyfriend?

(They all laughed)

Katie: I have, yeah.

Effy: She's dating a football player, and the rest of us, well, we are single.

Naomi: Yes, we are, but with the band and all, it's like we don't have so much time for that. Katie has, for all so...

(Katie laughed).

[...]

"Are you staying here?" Said Effy, pointing at the balcony. Katie scoffed and the other two girls just shrugged.

Naomi grabbed a can of soda and laying on the bed, she crosses her legs and looked at Effy. "Yeah, yeah. Our little holidays."

"Holidays here, OH my God..." Katie sighed, grabbing her little suitcase. "Well, I'm off. Hugh will wait for me on the airport so, Eff, are you coming?"

The brunette sighed, nodding, and she grabbed her bag, too. "Have fun, girls." She said mocking, and Naomi raised her middle finger, smiling.

Emily laughed, entering on the room. She was smoking on the balcony because her sister hated so much the cigarrettes that the other three girls used to smoke (and she didn't mind at all because she liked the cool air caressing her face). Katie hugged her little sister. "Behave."

"I should be the one who says that."

Katie smiled, shaking her head. "See you Campbell." Said the eldest twin before going outside the room with Effy.

When the listened the closed door, Emily sighed and stretched herself on her bed. Naomi smiled, standing up and she clasped the single beds, making a double. Emily smiled, pointing at her side and Naomi laid there, yawning. "Starve." Murmured the blonde.

Emily laughed, shaking her head. "I know, I've asked for some food at the room service. They're coming in 10."

Naomi smiled at the redhead, and grabbing the remote control, she switched on the TV, looking for some English channels. Emily started to caress Naomi's back with two fingers.

It was so fucking comfortable and it could be weird, but they didn't talk about it.

"I thought that you were dating Kevin, that camera guy from..." Said Naomi, and Emily chuckled. "What?"

"As if I had time for that." Said Emily, in a murmure. "We hung out a couple of times, he was nice but..."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "But you shagged him." She said, and then, Emily did an 'Awww' that annoyed the blonde girl so much.

"Are you jealous?" Asked Emily, smirking.

Naomi scoffed, avoiding her look. "Come on, Fitch..."

If Naomi was jealous? Well, that Kevin was a twat. She deserved better, that's what she thought. That was it, she wasn't jealous, she was being objective.

Emily smiled. "Yeah, you are. Since when don't you have a date?"

"Fuck off." Murmured Naomi, and Emily laughed, hugging her back. The blonde girl smiled then, when she felt Emily's lips on her backbone. She closed her eyes.

OH, her best friend...

"I didn't shag him." Whispered Emily, with a smirk on her face, and Naomi turned around. "And I've finished things with him. Better?"

"Pffft." Laughed Naomi, shaking her head. "Were you waiting for the fifth date or something...?"

"Hey, piss off!" Said Emily, trying to look annoyed, but they ended laughing out loud in that bed. "Anyway, I've heard that my little finger is bigger than his cock."

"Gross." Said Naomi, turning around and Emily hugged her, again. The blonde girl sighed and they remained silent because it was so fucking good, just being like that. A knock in the door exploded their little bubble and Emily stood up, going to open the door. Minutes later, they were eating some Greek salad. They were watching the TV, because Naomi found a channel were they could see 'Family Guy' and it was entertaining. And Naomi loved the cute chuckles that Emily made when she found something funny.

Althought she never said that, to Emily. Of course not.

[...]

She woke up the next day and the first thing she saw was that cascade of red hair that she loved. Naomi smiled, then, playing with a strand of Emily's hair, and the little girl made a cute sound. She was smiling.

Naomi thought that Emily was dreaming about something happy and she wanted to be the main character of that dream. She shook her head, and standing up, she lighted a cigarrette. Stockholm illuminated by the sun, it was really beautiful.

She felt a hand on her waist and she closed her eyes, smiling. "Good morning." Mumbled the little redhead.

Naomi turned around, taking a drag, and she fixed Emily's hair. "I thought you were sleeping."

"The bed's empty without you, do you know?" Naomi couldn't help but smile when she heard that. Her heart was bouncing like crazy and she felt the warm, in her body. Yeah, she could deny it, but she loved her. Madly. "Also, this cold weather is not my thing..." Naomi opened her arms, and the little redhead smiled, accepting that hug. "Fuck, so much better."

"D'you want to have breakfast?"

Emily nodded, yawning. "But first I'm going to have a shower." She said, smiling. "Will you join me?"

And Naomi knew that Emily was joking but any day she was going to say 'yes', and she wouldn't help it.

[...]

RockLobsterEms posted a photo on Twitter: Stockholm anthem with Naomikinss ;-D Rockin' it!

24th January, 14:27.

"Look at them." Said Effy, handing her mobile phone to Katie. The eldest twin rolled her eyes and scoffed, and Effy smirked. "Sweet."

"24/7 attached to the ass of the other, this is sick."

Effy laughed. "Come on, Katiekins! They're so cute together!" The twin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What do you fucking mean by 'together'?" Asked Katie, harshly, and the other girl laughed again. "Effy!"

"Isn't it obvious? They like each other!" Katie looked at her, without understanding that. "Properly LIKE each other."

"Pfffft, fuck off, my sister's not a muff-muncher." Replied the petite girl, staring at the photo. It was true, they looked cute, together, but they were friends. That's it, friends.

"Well, Naomi is." And Katie knew it, because the blonde didn't hide it (Emily knew it too, and that was why the things they did would be uncomfortable, but they weren't) and she was OK with that because, why not? But her sister? Impossible. She dated some guys. "So give them time."

Katie sighed. "That won't happen."

"We'll see."

[...]

The third night that they passed in Stockholm, Emily was cuddling on the bed with Naomi, watching an old film. The blonde was so lost on herself, eating popcorn. The glasses she wore (because she had a problem of eyestrain) suited her so good. They were cute, and when Naomi bitted her lip, because they were watching an horror film and it contained some scary moments, it was like the cutest thing ever.

Emily waited to the end of the film and then, she covered their body with sheets. Naomi switched off the TV, and when she left the glasses on the little night table they had on the room, she smiled, stretching her large body on the bed. "Mmm good, too good." She said, yawning.

"What a day we've had, huh?" Said Emily. They visited all the famous places of Stockholm and they were knackered. The blonde nodded and then, Emily turned around. She wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't. A fucking question was spinning in her mind, and she wouldn't sleep because she knew herself so much. The little redhead bitted her lip. "Naomi..."

"Hmmmm?" Replied the other girl, half sleepy.

"How did you know you were gay?" The blonde girl opened her eyes when she heard that. Fucking God, it was the first time in a long time that Emily asked her something as serious as that...

The blonde thought about the question and she replied, because she never avoided her or lied her before. "I was 16. I met a girl on college and I had some feelings for her that I didn't have for any of the boys, and some of them didn't look as bad. She was straight as an arrow but we had some 'drunk-snogging' and well... the next day, I became the 'fucking lezzer' of London." She chuckled, and Emily smiled, because it was a good story. She wanted stories like that and she was starting to thought that she wanted, all of them, with Naomi.

That was scary, but she wasn't going to hide her heart in a hole.

Maybe, Emily was that little girl who was having feelings. Maybe she was feeling it, for Naomi. "Good night, Em."

And she closed her eyes when she felt Naomi's hand hugging her belly, because she wasn't feeling the typical fireflies. She had a rollercoaster, there. "Goodnight." She replied, in a murmure.

Definitely, she wasn't going to sleep, that night.

**Ta-daaaaa! I'm really happy with this story, I don't know why but I just needed to say it. **

**Reviews?**

**See you next time ;D**

**#MARV.**


	3. We need to talk

**Heeeere I am again! I've read that some people has suggested me a beta, and now I have one (and she's thet best beta-readed ever, I should pay her for what she does, seriously, I didn't know that I was making that huge numberbof mistakes God! Anyway, stop rambling.**

**SpanishLily, this is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but I own 'Rocking'. Almost-naked Katies and Cheetos bags included.**

**19th February 2015. Echo Arena, Liverpool.**

"GOOD EVENING, LIVERPOOL!"

Katie smiled at Effy as she grabbed her mic. Nine thousand people in that place just for them, it was incredible. It hadn't even been a year since their first video was released and just look at them; all those people singing their songs.

The adrenaline that ran through the four girls' bodies that night was incomparable to anything. They were just where they had to be, and they were enjoying every single minute of it.

[...]

**Some hours before the concert.**

"Girls." There he was. His name was John Foster and he was the manager of the band. They didn't want to have a manager at first, but they had to. He wasn't nice at all, but fuck it, he was so fucking effective at what he did…so it was good. "I want you to meet some people."

The four girls followed him through the stage, and that's when they saw them; their band. Naomi smiled because these were the people that were going to play with her and she was excited. She wanted to learn as much as possible.

"This is Frederick. He will be your bass guitarist." The boy smiled, raising his hand in order to salute.

"Call me Freddie or Fredster, whatever." He said, smiling.

Foster nodded. "Well, the girl next to him, she's Karen. Frederick's sister. She will be your rhythm guitar." The girls nodded. "He's Thomas. He will be on keyboards."

"Nice to meet you." He said, politely, and Emily decided that she liked him because he seemed nice.

"And finally, playing drums, James."

"Cook." He corrected Foster. "The people call me Cook, ladies." He said nodding.

Effy thought that Freddie and Cook were both attractive. Freddie seemed cool, nice, a boy to have some conversation with. On the other hand, Cook seemed... reckless? Yeah, she liked that.

Minutes later she was smoking. Naomi and Emily were talking to Thomas about their music, and Katie who was busy preparing herself to go on stage, as usual.

"What the heck is she doing?" asked Thomas looking at Katie oddly.

"Oh, that's her little ritual." Naomi answered with a smile.

They all stared at Katie who after taking a shot of Vodka, prays a little; thanking God, her parents and her partners on stage. Then she looks up to heaven, breathing deeply a couple of times before entering the stage. She did that, always, it was relaxing to her.

"Effy, right?" The girl looked up and she saw him. It was Cook with a smirk on his face; smoking also. She nodded. "So nice to finally meet one of you. This is huge, huh?" Effy looked at the Arena and nodded, and Cook chuckled. "It is. Tonight's gonna be ace."

Yeah, it would be.

[...]

"YEEEEEEAH, LET'S CELEBRATE!"

They were impressed by Cook. This chap knew how to run a party, and they ended in a cool club, drinking, dancing and having fun.

Effy smirked when she saw Cook swallowing down all that alcohol. It was as if he had no end and that was... interesting? Katie saw the entire scene rolling her eyes and scoffing because she knew exactly when Effy had 'interest' in a guy.

Naomi and Emily were talking about the concert with Karen. The redhead was a little bit annoyed because it seemed that Karen, that girl, was trying to flirt with her Naomi. (Her Naomi, yeah) And though it should have been weird to have these feelings toward their flirting, it wasn't… it really wasn't.

"Can I buy you a drink then?" asked Karen, standing up and Naomi giggled and nodded.

Emily crossed her arms trying to avoid looking at Naomi, but in that moment she felt the blonde's slender fingers rubbing her leg. "Are you OK, Ems?"

"Yeah..." She knew how to hide her feelings. She just avoided looking at her eyes trying to fake a smile, but Naomi knew her. Naomi knew her too well and she knew that it was better not to push that situation.

It would destroy their little bubble.

The night completely changed when Karen returned to the table with a couple of pints and started flirting with Naomi again. That was the moment when Naomi realized that she was uncomfortable flirting with her in front of Emily. It would have been weird for her if Emily did the same in front on her, so she stopped it.

Karen was well fit but she could never look as beautiful as the little redhead and that thought was freaking Naomi out just a little. The tension could be cut with a knife.

At least for tonight she was safe as she was paired with Effy in the hotel rooms and that was nice because tonight she just couldn't face what was evident. She didn't want to. And she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep with Emily by her side that night.

"What do you think about our band?"

Her brunette friend was drunk, she knew that, and when Effy was drunk everyone had to be careful because she could be unpredictable. "Dunno, they seem nice." said the blonde, while she was cleaning the make-up off her face. They were in their room, it was late but Naomi knew that Effy wasn't going to sleep for a while (because she was trashed and she didn't want to, basically) and Naomi just couldn't do it with all the things she had on her mind.

Effy giggled. "That Karen girl wanted to rip your pants off so bad." And Naomi had to roll her eyes because she knew, of course she knew, but she wanted to avoid that elephant in the room. "She looks good, thought."

"Yeah..." replied Naomi, without showing interest at all. "She's cute, I suppose"

The brunette smiled. "But she's not Emily." Naomi looked at her raising an eyebrow but Effy was staring at the roof. "Yeah, she isn't."

"You should sleep." Naomi said trying to end that conversation.

"And you should grow a pair but well, neither of those is bound to happen soon." mumbled Effy, sighing and smiling at the same time. "Fuck, tomorrow I will have the motherfucking hangover of a lifetime, Naomi." She giggled, and Naomi laughed.

She knew that if Effy wasn't wasted they'd probably still be talking about Emily so she thanked all the gods because it was a lot nicer that way.

She needed to avoid it for now and that was that.

[...]

The next day, Naomi woke up earlier than Effy. Well, her friend was cuddling her favorite teddy, a duck, and making some funny noises. The blonde smiled and stretching her body she went to the shower.

The coldest shower ever, but she needed it. She couldn't sleep at all and she wondered if Emily could. That thought was naughty and she sighed mouthing off a 'fuck's sake' through her teeth. When she was dressed, she grabbed her pack of fags and went outside. She needed some food in her stomach so she went downstairs and entered the restaurant of the hotel and when she saw Emily she stopped a little.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea, to sit next to the petite girl but when Emily saw her, she thought that she had to sit, because Emily looked beautiful and her body was boiling with nervousness. "Hi." She said, smiling and sitting on her table, where Emily was devouring a full English breakfast.

"Hey." The redhead said cleaning her mouth with a napkin. "Sleep well?"

Naomi shrugged. "More or less. And you?"

Emily put a hand on her forehead, smiling and shaking her head. "I had to cope with a drunken Katie. Terrible. Was puking her guts out all night. She's such a fucking lightweight."

"Well." Naomi cleared her throat. "She's, you know, your twin, so..."

The redhead girl smiled. "I didn't drink so much, I guess." The waiter came and Naomi asked for an orange juice and some pancakes with strawberry syrup. When the blonde girl had her breakfast on the table Emily mumbled a 'yummy' and she smiled. "By the way, where's Eff?"

"Snoring." replied Naomi, and Emily laughed. "Hey, it's true!"

"My God, you should have recorded her with your mobile and posted it on twitter, she would freak out." They both laughed and then Naomi offered her a bit of her pancakes. "Mmm, they're good."

"I have magnificent taste, huh?" said Naomi looking straight into Emily's eyes and biting her lower lip.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air because of that question. Emily just nodded avoiding her eyes and eating her own breakfast.

Naomi tried to talk, tried to break the silence but she couldn't, so she finished her breakfast and then (after paying for both breakfasts at the bar) she went outside.

Nicotine. Loads of Nicotine on a typical Liverpool's rainy day. Just what she needed.

She tried calming herself down thinking that this afternoon they would go home for a couple of days. That was it, she would find her bubble again and Emily would be in it.

She hoped so.

[...]

A couple of nights later, Effy and Emily were invited to a famous TV programme in London. The truth was that all the girls were invited to that interview but Katie was doing a photo-shoot for a well-known magazine in another part of that city and Naomi was just dinning with her mother because she tried to do that, at least, once a month (and that interview was the only thing that she could switch around in February).

- Well girls, on the cover of your album we see a brunette Naomi, laughing with Emily. However, on the back, Katie and Effy are... let's say, having fun while Effy raises her middle finger. Why did you decide to separate yourselves?

(Pause).

Effy: You know? When we arrived at the photo-shoot of our album's cover, we were a little...

Emily: …disappointed.

Effy: Yeah, that's it. They tried to shoot us posing, doing the same old thing and it was like: what the fuck? We aren't like every other girl-band, we've told you.

Emily: Actually, we didn't realize that we were separated until we saw the finished album cover... and those were the two photos that weren't superficial at all, I think.

Effy: Yeah... I think it's cool. (She said grabbing the album and smiling and showing the cover).

(Emily laughed).

Emily: Yes, it definitely is.

[...]

_kayFFitch_ on Twitter: Watching my sister _RockLobsterEms_ and _carefreefy_ while I'm in the middle of a photo-shoot (almost naked, haha) LMFAO, you look amazin babes ;D

21st February, 20:47.

[...]

"Your sister's mad, damn, she says 'almost naked' on Twitter and she's got like two thousand retweets."

Emily laughed, shaking her head. She was driving through the streets of London because Effy hadn't gotten the license to do it yet. "You're two are fucking addicted to that twitter shit, seriously."

Effy grinned, taking a photo of them in the car. "Yeah, this will do." She said typing the keys of her smartphone. "Ha, in your face, Katie Fucking Fitch!" The redhead rolled her eyes, smiling, because she loved that little fight that the girls had going on Twitter. In fact, it was hilarious.

_carefreefy_ posted a photo on Twitter: here _RockLobsterEms_ the sexiest driver ever, sayin hello to Katie ;D

21st February, 22:04.

When Emily's phone buzzed ('cause every time one of the girls sent a Twitter adding her username, her smartphone buzzed) she sighed, turning on the radio.

As a coincidence, their song was filling the car and they started to sing loudly because, in fact, Emily and Effy got along great and it was comfortable doing anything together because they knew each other so well. "Fuck yeeeah." said Effy when the song finished, and Emily laughed.

"Where do I drop you off?" asked Emily, and the brunette stared at her, shrugging.

"Katie isn't going to come 'till later and your 'wife' is having some mummy time so...what do you say Emsy…get pissed at your house or at mine."

Emily rolled her eyes. "When you talk about us like that, calling me 'her wife', I swear that I would kill you."

"Yours or mine, Emily?" Effy answered, completely disregarding Emily's reply.

Emily sighed. "Mine."

"Cool. Go ahead."

And yeah, Effy Stonem was kind of crazy but Emily loved her to bits.

[...]

Two bottles of wine and a Cheetos bag and they were a little bit pissed on Emily's couch. They were laughing out loud watching the last movie of The Hangover saga. "God, I haven't had this much fun in ages." admitted Effy stretching herself in the black couch.

Emily grinned, and her friend stared at her. "What?" asked Emily still grinning.

"Can I ask you somethin' Ems?"

The redhead shrugged, smiling. "Sure."

Effy stared at the TV, thinking about the kind of question she was about to ask. It was risky, but worth it. She was all ears. She knew Emily needed to be heard. "What's going on between you and Blondie?"

The petite girl opened her eyes, shocked. "W-what?" she replied, surprised by that question.

Effy smiled. "I think you've heard me pretty well..."

"Well, yeah, but I don't unders-."

Effy sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and stared at her friend. "Aw, Emily, come on. You know what I mean."

Emily shrugged. "Oh... then… nothing… I guess"

The brunette sighed, staring at the TV screen again. "It wasn't like a gossip question, you know? I am completely interested."

"B-but, why?"

Effy rolled her eyes. "Don't know, because you two are my best friends maybe?"

Sarcasm, pure sarcasm. It was like a slap on Emily's face, that question, and she wanted Effy to drop the conversation. When she stood silent, the brunette sighed, stood up and grabbed her jacket. "You know? Fuck it. I wanted to help but it seems useless..." she said, before closing the entry's door.

Emily closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Fuck's sake." Someone opened the door, again, and then Naomi appeared in the living room leaving her coat on their armchair.

"I've met Effy at the stairs, was she pissed or something?" Emily pointed at the bottle of wine that remained on the table.

"Oh, I understand." Naomi said. How did the interview go, by the way?"

Emily replied without looking at her. "Boring."

She was angry with Effy for meddling in her business and… and fuck it… why did everyone think they had the right to comment on her private life? Thinking about Naomi and mixing that in with her private life was quite weird too. It _was_ true they weren't together! But sometimes it seemed they were.

"Are you alright, Em?" Naomi said as Emily turned around to face the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah... I think I'm going to bed after cleaning this mess. I'm a bit tired."

Naomi stared at her. "Don't worry about this, I'll manage. You rest."

At any other time, Emily would've thanked her with a smile on her face but that night she just wasn't in the mood to do that so she simply stood up, dragging her feet, and entered her bedroom.

Naomi saw it all with a raised eyebrow. It seemed like Effy and Emily had had an argument. She didn't like that but she wasn't going to push the redhead to talk because she knew Emily could sometimes be stubborn. She didn't want to argue so instead she picked up everything in the living room, washed the cups, and then she went to bed too.

This was yet another night she couldn't sleep, but this time, she stood up from her bed. She wanted to talk to Emily, so she knocked on her door. The redhead opened it in a few seconds, she seemed awake too and Naomi just cleared her throat. "Can I?"

Emily nodded, opening the door. She was watching YouTube videos on her laptop and Naomi sat on the bed, making herself comfortable. "I can't sleep."

"I see that." replied Emily sitting on the bed as well. "Do you want to watch something or...?"

Naomi shook her head. "I prefer to talk a little, you know, I haven't seen you all the day so… tell me."

"Tell you what?" replied the redhead, smiling and when Naomi shrugged she grinned, because it was too cute. "About today, how did your day go?" Naomi was cheering her up as always. She switched off the laptop and she left it on her desk, and then, she covered herself with the sheets. "Well, I was having fun; the interview has been a little bit shit because the presenter was as boring as a fucking whale."

Naomi laughed. "Whales are fun, Ems."

"Sure, tons…creatures that only eat plankton and shit all day… loads of fun." And Naomi laughed again because an annoyed Emily was a lot more fun. "Stop laughing!" said the redhead, passing her hand through Naomi's face. When they finished with the laughter they stared at each other eyes for a second. "Are you done laughing at me?" asked Emily still smiling.

The blonde sighed and smiled back. She played with a strand of Emily's hair. "So you have a shitty day yet you are laughing here with me."

"You're making me laugh." replied Emily, yawning and turning around avoiding her desire to kiss Naomi. She couldn't face her. She bit her lip thinking that it was like a little crush and sooner or later it would pass and they would continue being just friends. The only thing that she couldn't avoid was that she was gay. She realized it later that night, but there it was. Staring at her face.

So the next morning when she stood up trying not to wake Naomi (and thinking that she looked totally beautiful, even sleeping) she grabbed her smartphone and entering the bathroom, she sent a message to Effy.

'Sorry bout ysterday :(, We rlly need 2 talk!'

**Ta-daaaa.**

**Better?**

**Do I reserve a review?**

**See you next time ;D**

**#Marv. CS.**


	4. Breakfast at Katie's

**A/N: I'm just going to say thank you to all that people who review/favorite/follow this, and also, a bold, italic, underlined and Fuchsia massive 'thank you' to SpanishLily because she is my beta-reader and I am laughing, like, too much with her comments (and learning so much with her corrections, too).**

**Here it goes, the lovely chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skins. Also, the places aren't mine, either. Do you imagine myself owning a fucking Arena? LOL**

She opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight was illuminating her room and she blinked a few times, yawning. Fucking headache she had. The thumb and middle fingers on her right hand stroked her temples. That shit hurt a lot, she thought as she turned around to stand up.

And that's when she saw him.

"Fuuuuuck." She mumbled, standing up and looking at the bed. She was naked; fucking marvelous... it was true that she liked to sleep naked, for fuck's sake, but she had a guy in her bed and she didn't remember anything about the night before! The worst part was when the guy turned around too, and Effy saw his face. Her hand went directly to her mouth. She was so fucking surprised that all she could think of doing was grabbing her T-shirt and a pair of knickers.

What the fuck she should do? She didn't know. For fuck's sake... her mobile buzzed then and that's when she read the text message.

'Sorry bout ysterday :(, I rlly need 2 talk with u.'

Well, at least Emily wanted to talk with her, she thought... but she couldn't think of anything more than the guy who was sleeping in her bed. Some questions popped into her head: Had Katie seen them? Had she shagged the guy who was sleeping there? She sighed, grabbing a paper and a pen, and she wrote him a note. She was going to meet Emily and that was (obviously) more important, and well, she was freaking out so... yeah, running was the best option.

[...]

They met at the studio in Naomi's old garage. It was behind her mother's house, but it was the only place they could meet without being stalked (besides their houses, obviously, but Emily lived with Naomi and Effy had a naked guy fucking sleeping in her bed at the moment; so it wasn't possible).

The girls greeted Gina, the blonde's mum entering the place, their little haven. The four girls had the keys to the garage and sometimes they met there, or they went alone when they needed to think. Emily, for example, wrote a few songs of their album there in that garage.

Effy put on some music, lighting a fag and Emily just stretched on the couch. "I've lied to her. I've told her that I was going to visit James.

Effy put on the last album of The Strokes on the player and she sat next to her friend. "So?"

"I don't like having to lie." said Emily, shrugging.

Effy looked at her. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Emily started to feel nervous because it was a big deal for her. It really was. She stood up, grabbing a fag from Effy's pack and lighting it. She started to walk through the garage and the brunette just stared at her.

"Emily." said Effy, stopping her. "It's me. Don't worry ab-"

Emily didn't let her finish.

"I'm gay, Effy…I mean…no, fuck, I didn't mean to say that!" she said sighing and shaking her head. "I like girls, that's all."

"So?" Said Effy, shrugging. "Do you really think I didn't know?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! Seriously?"

"If you knew about it..." said Emily; taking a drag. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well." Effy replied, lying on that couch. "It wasn't my place to say it, don't you think? Whether you were gay or not, it was your job to discover it."

Yeah, Effy had a point but there was still yet another elephant in the room; the biggest issue of all.

"And how did you realize that y-"

"Naomi."

It was the only thing that Emily could say and Effy looked at her and smiled. She liked that honesty, and if Emily was the first to take that step Effy was sure it would be welcomed.

Emily sat on the couch as the brunette placed her arm on her shoulder. "But you knew that already."

"Of course I did, but I like that you've told me about it." replied Effy, nodding.

"I'm so fucking scared, shit, w-what if... what if I ruin our friendship? She is like…I don't know…I need her in my life Effy." said the redhead staring at the floor as Effy rubbed her back with her hands and smiled.

"Why don't we rehearse for a bit? Too much thinking isn't good for you. You're just torturing yourself. This might clear your mind a bit.

Emily looked at her. "You think so?"

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Come on, Emsy-kin. Let's make some noise."

Emily was glad she'd spoken to Effy about these things. Effy was a really good friend and right now that's just what she needed.

[...]

Katie was applying some extra make-up on her eyes because she hadn't been able to sleep too well the night before and she had to go back to her photo shoot. She was also meeting Hugh Royce, her boyfriend of five months who was a star player with Arsenal FC. Things were going really well that morning.

Suddenly she heard a noise in the kitchen and she thought that Effy was there. Katie smiled hoping Effy had fixed them some breakfast. That's why Katie loved living with Effy, she made things so comfortable. She had to admit that sometimes she was useless without her.

She grabbed her little purse and staring at the mirror for a last time, she smiled. She looked so fucking good.

"Eff, please, tell me that you've made som-" Her mouth fell to the floor when she saw that guy, without a T-shirt, eating some cereal. "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"Reeeelax, babes." He said, grinning. "Nice to see you, too."

Katie furrowed her brow. "Don't piss me off and answer my fucking question, like, now."

The boy smiled. "What is about you, girls...always yelling for everything?"

"My God, CAN YOU JUST-"

"OK, OK! Listen..." The boy sighed. "Yesterday, your lovely friend called me up, right? So we drank a lil' and we ended up here, havin' some fun. End of."

"Well." She said, grabbing his cereal and throwing it in the sink and sighing. "Grab your fucking things, we're leaving."

He looked at her. "Fuck's sake, I-I was just havin' some fucking breakf-"

She stopped, closed her eyes and breathed deeply. He was making her nervous. "Really?... do you think I give a shit about what you're doing? Come on!"

Five minutes later, Katie was inside her car. The guy knocked on the car's window, and Katie just opened it and let out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"Can you drive me somewhere baby...?" He said, shrugging.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Look, BABY, you've got a Tube station right in that corner, so... fuck off, yeah?" She switched on the engine of the car, waved at him with a sarcastic smile and started to drive.

He sighed as he saw her car driving away; so he put his hands on his coat pockets and he started to walk away.

What a fucking great way to start the morning.

[...]

**27th February. First Direct Arena, Leeds.**

"LEEDS, I WANT TO SEE YOU CLAP YOUR HANDS!"

Effy smiled, but that time Katie didn't return the smile. It was weird, because they always did that, but that night something seemed broken between them and the brunette didn't like it a fucking bit.

[...]

"Can you do me a favor?" Naomi raised her head when she saw Effy at the door. She looked nervous, and the blonde just shrugged. "Is that a yes?"

Naomi sighed as she looked for something in her small suitcase. "You can ask me for anything, you know that."

Effy closed the door behind them, rested her body on that hotel's door and stared at her friend. "I need to room with Katie tonight." The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, Campbell, I swear this has nothing to do with you and Emily."

"So why do you need to room with Katie then?" Naomi asked. The brunette sighed, closing her eyes. She lit a fag to try and relax but it was so fucking pointless.

"While I'd love to sit here and watch you smoke a fag, I don't have all night" the blonde spewed sarcastically.

"She's pissed with me." Effy recognized.

Naomi looked at her. "Why?" Effy shrugged trying to avoid that question. "For fuck's sake Eff..."

"I've shagged Cook."

The blonde opened her eyes, surprised. "W-wow... I definitely wasn't expecting _that_."

Effy sighed. "Can't you just do me this favor, without questioning it...OK?"

"Whatever." She replied, shrugging and then Effy hugged her with a smile on her face.

"Soppy twat." Naomi said, laughing.

"Awww, you love me, Campbell."

Of course she did.

[...]

Katie was lying on her bed, on her phone reading her Twitter feed; trying to distract herself. She heard the door, sighed and then turned around.

"Emsy, please, switch off the-" She stopped talking when she saw Effy, with a bottle of champagne in her hands resting on her door. "What are you doing here?" She said, coldly.

Effy didn't like the pause. She didn't like uncertainty. She always went straight to the point.

"Why are you angry with me?"

And Katie usually liked that about Effy, but this one of the nights when she hated it with passion.

Why was she so angry at Effy? Did she even have a real reason to be? She asked herself. Well, she had brought a guy to their home. Katie had never done it before, she hadn't even brought Hugh. That's what was bothering her.

Also, that Cook... she didn't like him for Effy. She was too special, and he was... rude? Gross. Effy deserved better.

Katie just shrugged. She could argue with anyone but Effy... that girl just amazed her. "Come on, Katie, I really want to talk about th-"

"Well, I don't." She said.

Effy lay on Katie's bed and the twin sighed. It was quite uncomfortable. "Sorry." whispered the brunette, smiling. "I shouldn't have brought Cook home but I was so, so drunk. That morning I freaked out thinking that maybe you'd seen him and..."

"He was eating _my_ fucking Golden Grahams; in his boxers." Katie said annoyed. Effy couldn't help but laugh. It was so hilarious.

"Fuck. Off!" Effy couldn't stop laughing, and Katie turned around. "You're a fucking child."

"I promise..." said Effy, wiping a small tear she had acquired from laughing so hard. "…that I will buy you a cart full of Golden Grahams the next time."

Katie smiled. "Promise?" She said, raising her pinky so she could promise.

"Hey!" Effy laughed at her again.

"And then I'm the fucking child, here. Yeah, sure..." Katie rolled her eyes, and they sighed, at the same time, but they were more relaxed. "I could never stay mad at you."

"Me neither." Admitted the shorter girl and she really meant it.

[...]

**Internet interview with fans.**

**Skins Official Page (_skinsrockingit dot com_).**

**28th February.**

- What's your guilty pleasure? I'm a big fan of your album, good job! David, 23, Swansea (UK).

Emily: Without trying to sound too boring, but George Orwell.

Naomi: ABBA (Quite old fashioned but I love them).

Effy: Wine.

Katie: Geordie Shore, ha-ha.

- Hello! I am a huge fan of you from France. You girls are awesome! What is the funniest thing that has ever happened to you? Maxime, 18, Toulouse (France).

Emily: I don't know if it is the funniest thing that happened in my life, but I remember a night, I was dying my hair in the bathroom and well, you can see it's red, so the sink was a real mess, with all the dye spread around. Naomi went in to get something and freaked out when she saw the sink because she thought that it was blood and I had hurt myself. It was so fucking funny, haha :P

Naomi: Effy knows how to hum all the guitar bases of the most popular rock songs. It's pretty geeky, but the first time I found out she was humming 'Highway to hell', just the guitar part, and it was so amusing.

Katie: The first night of our tour, Naomi fell asleep so quickly and we started to draw on her face with an eye-liner. She didn't notice until the next morning, haha.

Effy: When we recorded our first video, 'Girls Just Want To Have Fun'. Yeah, definitely.

- First of all, I want to say that I've founded a community of Skinners here, in Venezuela, so hello! This was the most rated question in our community, so, here it goes: if you could have a date with someone (a famous, a history character...) who would you choose? Diego, 26, Maracaibo (Venezuela).

Emily: John Lennon.

Naomi: Franklin D. Roosevelt.

Effy: Audrey Hepburn.

Katie: Brad Pitt counts? Hahaha. I am kidding, well... huh, I don't know, I guess that with someone like Mick Jagger or Kurt Cobain.

[...]

"Seriously?" Asked Emily, staring at the screen. "Roosevelt?"

Naomi shrugged, sitting by her side and putting her head on Emily's shoulder. "He was interesting. He did incredible things, in his time..."

"He could be your grandpa!" argued Emily, and Naomi laughed. "What?"

"Emily, it was a figurative question, also, sometimes it's good to have some quality time, just TALKING, you know"

Emily sighed. "So what you're saying is I wouldn't be able to have an interesting conversation with John Lennon?"

"I didn't say that…I meant if you're on a date with him it may lead to something more than just talking…see I could _never_ have that kind of meeting with Roosevelt. Unless you don't understand the concept of Lesbianism."

"Piss off!" She said, laughing and Naomi placed her arms around her waist and hugged her.

They smiled, reading the interview, and Naomi raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't funny."

"What?"

Naomi looked at her. "The day I found the red dye on the sink. I mean, I really thought that you had hurt yourself."

Emily smiled and caressed Naomi's cheek with a thumb as she continued reading the interview.

The blonde thought that it was impossible to love her any more. Her heart belonged to that little redhead and this was consuming her slowly.

[...]

**Internet interview with fans.**

**Skins Official Page (_skinsrockingit dot com_).**

**28th February.**

- Three things that you will bring with yourself to a desert island. Kim, 21, Seoul (South Korea).

Effy: All the cigarettes I possibly can (and something to light them), music and chocolate.

Katie: An airplane and a pilot, so I would fuck off :D I don't like "desert islands"

Naomi: Loads of music, a knife or something to cut and some good company :)

Emily: Huh, I have never thought 'bout this, haha. I don't know, I guess that I would bring with me something useful. And Naomi; yeah, Naomi would definitely come with me.

**What do you think about it? :)**

**See you soon, I promise!**

**#Marv.**


	5. Drunken kisses

**A/N: Well... here it is, the chapter 5. Some Naomily interaction ;D. As usual, thanks for your reviews/follows/favorites and all those things. Seriously, I'm so happy with your feedback! (And also a massive thanks to my beta-reader too! She's awesome and Effy is going to sign her tits with a black pen, LOL).**

**Disclaimer: I own myself and that's enough ;)**

**TV Programme El Hormiguero, Spain.**

**3rd March, 2015.**

- Bueno chicas, estáis liderando las listas también aquí, en España, pero estoy seguro de que el público estaría encantado de saber más cosas sobre vosotras, por ejemplo, no se, curiosidades. (Well girls, you are leading the charts here in Spain, too, but I'm sure that the public would be pleased to know something more about yourselves like, I don't know, curiosities).

(They laughed when she listened the translation and Effy pointed at Katie).

Effy: She's like our gossip girl, do you know that series? She spends all day long saying: wow, this celebrity has done this, and that actress is dating this guy, yada, yada, yada... also, she's totally addicted to her smartphone.

Katie: That's not true!

(Naomi and Emily laughed).

Naomi: Of course it is, Kay!

Emily: Naomi's a gaming-freak. We're living together and the first day, when I saw her with the Play Station it was like: OK, maybe she likes to play a little, but God, she can spend hours in front of the screen playing!

Katie: Emily has a collection of Band Tees. I think it started when our father bought her a KISS tee, we were like, I don't know...how old?

Emily: Fourteen or fifteen.

Katie: Yeah, that's it. Now, every time she goes to a gig, or a rave, she goes finding a new t-Shirt to her collection. She has dozens.

- ¿Y cuál es tu favorita? (And what's your favorite?).

Emily: Is this when I say "The Skins one."?

(Everybody laughed).

Emily: No, that's not true... I think that my favourite t-shirt isn't even mine. It's Naomi's Pink Floyd shirt, yeah...

Naomi: OH yes, that T-shirt. She steals it every time she can.

Emily: Every time you let me. (She mocked, and the public laughed).

Katie: And about Effy... well I don't know.

(Effy laughed).

Effy: What about me?

Naomi: OH, I know! She's taking 'cooking' lessons because she doesn't know how to fry an egg without setting the kitchen on fire.

(The public laughed again).

- ¿Y cómo van las clases? (And how are the lessons going?)

Katie: Last monday she baked me a cake. I'd say it was…

Naomi:...disgusting...

(Effy and Katie start laughing)

Effy: I gotta admit It was completely awful... Naomi and Katie were brave enough to try it. They said 'Wow Eff, this is really good' but their grossed out faces told me another story. It was hillarious.

(The audience laughed again).

Effy: Anyway, we're only mentioning the bad things...there are some good things too...

Emily: Yeah like...did you know that Effy speaks English, Italian and Portuguese, even a little Spanish. That's quite... impressive, innit? Also, Naomi is very charitable and she works with loads of charitable associations in the UK.

(Emily looks at Naomi lovingly)

Effy: And Katie is the most organized person in the world; everything goes like clockwork.

Katie: Ems here is studying Literature. Online University.

Naomi: Yeah, she always says that if this ends, she will be a teacher but we think that this is too cool to... how to say it... to give it up?

Emily: I never said I don't like what I do it's just that I can't imagine myself doing this when I'm, don't know, 40 or 50, you know.

Effy: None of us imagine that, I think.

- ¿Qué os gustaría hacer? (What do would like to do afterward?)

Emily: Well, teaching…of course.

Katie: Something involving fashion, I guess.

Effy: Photography.

- Y tú, Naomi? (And you, Naomi?)

(Naomi stared at Emily for a moment, smiling).

Naomi: Traveling, I guess. With them, I hope, because after all we're good friends.

(Emily smiled)

Emily: Yeah, traveling would be nice.

[...]

Katie was happy. Positively happy. She always wanted to visit Spain and now she was there in Madrid and then heading to Barcelona for another three days. It was nice just thinking about it. She was getting to travel to all those places and do all those things she always dreamed of…and even better. She was doing them with her best friends and with Emily. She was definitely happy.

Even better, her boyfriend Hugh had come along with her because he was playing a Champions League match against FC Barcelona, so she was going to spend some quality time with him afterward. She couldn't wait for that.

Effy, Naomi and Emily wanted to return to London that night but Katie convinced them to stay and party in Spain just for one night.

At first they weren't too sure, but agreeing was like a chair-reaction: Emily didn't want her sister to go out alone at night, Naomi would pretty much follow Emily anywhere she went and Effy, refusing to fly alone, agreed to stay for the night.

And what a fucking night it had turned out to be!

At 6 AM, they were together watching the sunrise with a cheap bottle of Vodka. The gone to two different clubs, had a lot of fun and had ended up completely drunk. All four of them.

They caught a cab and Effy jabbered some drunken words that sounded like Spanish to the taxi driver trying to explain where their hotel was. Finally, Emily showed him a business card with the address where they had to go because the poor man did not understand anything Effy was saying (even less when Naomi and Katie were laughing out loud).

When they arrived at Naomi's room they laid in the bed laughing. "What a night, God..." murmured the blonde whilst rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

Effy took a sip of the Vodka bottle and offered them the last bit. "Who wants the last of it?"

Naomi pointed at Emily who was sleeping and Katie chuckled. "And then I'm the lightweight, yeah..."

"Let her sleep, Christ, you two are so fucking loud when you're drunk..." The girls laughed, staring at Naomi and the blonde sighed. "Get out of my fucking room, come on!"

Katie stood up, grabbing Effy by the shoulders. "Babes, we'll continue the party on our own, it seems." (And that sounded so fucking naughty and hot in Effy's head...so she nodded, of course she did).

When Naomi closed the door she sighed and stared at the redhead. Then, Emily woke up with a smile. "What the fuck?"

"I just wanted them to go" replied Emily with a smile on her face. "Come here." The blonde sat on the bed as Emily stared at her bitting her lip.

"You are so drunk." mumbled Naomi and Emily nodded. The blonde smiled when she felt Emily's lips kissing her cheek. "So, so drunk."

Emily stared at that blue eyes that drove her crazy. Their faces were inches away and that was dangerous but they had drunk so much alcohol and that allowed them to not think about it.

"Just give me a... just give me a fucking..." before Emily could finish that sentence Naomi kissed her softly; her lips tasted like heaven.

She had never felt something like that. Like that warmth that was growing in her heart as if kissing Emily was the most incredible thing on the world...as if she was meant to be just there at that exact moment...like it was destiny.

And though it was the most amazing moment of her life, the more she thought about it the scarier it became. She couldn't stop thinking how she was obviously a lot less drunk than the little redhead. She wasn't sure if she should be happy about it or if it was shit. Obviously, Emily was so drunk that she wasn't going to remember that the next day.

But right now none of that mattered. The blonde grazed her hand through Emily's back as their tongues touched one another. Naomi groaned out of pure pleasure.

Then, out of nowhere she stopped it because she didn't know if she could handle that kiss. "Emily, this..."

"Tomorrow." murmured Emily while she sucked Naomi's neck, making the blonde moan. "We'll talk tomorrow."

And at first the blonde agreed because her body was on fire and she couldn't help herself, but she had something in her head.

Sex wasn't allowed.

She wanted to…of course she wanted to…but at the same time she didn't want to. Not _this_ way, at least.

Drunken sex wasn't the way; _that_ was clear. Naomi wasn't as inebriate as the fiery redhead that was kissing her. And what a kisser she was, God!

Naomi should've been happy, because she was finally allowing herself to what she wanted to do with Emily for such a long time but with Emily being this drunk... she wasn't sure this was correct.

Still, she kissed her back. She just couldn't help herself. And She enjoyed it…she tried to enjoy it to the fullest just in case that was the last night they were going to share a moment like this.

She hoped this wasn't the last.

[...]

When Emily woke up the next morning, Naomi wasn't there. She sighed, closing her eyes. Of course she remembered what happened the night before and it was terrifying. She knew that if she wouldn't have drunk that much she would have never done what she did. Neither of them would have, in fact. And that really hurt.

She stood up and saw a glass of water and a couple of painkillers on her table. She smiled a bit thinking that Naomi even had thought of her hangover. Why was she so perfect?

Emily took a sip of the water and swallowed the pills. That's when she heard three strong knocks on the door.

"Fuck's sake." She mouthed before rolling her eyes and opened the door. There was her sister, dressed up and smiling like a loony. "What?"

Katie giggled. "Easy there, grumpy bitch. Let me guess... hangover?"

The younger twin sighed. "Katie, I'm not in the mood, OK?"

"I don't give a fuck. Come on, get dressed, I have something I'm sure you'll want to see." She said, entering on the room and opening the wardrobe looking for clothes. "Old-fashioned, old-fashioned, ugly... huh! Well, this will do."

Emily rolled her eyes. Katie's taste in clothes was quite good, she admitted, but she had no reason to be that bitchy about it. The youngest twin liked her comfy style. She was who she was.

Finally, she got dressed and followed her sister throught that hotel's corridor. "I didn't even eat anything."

"Later." said Katie, entering in the elevator followed by her sister. "I promise you I will buy you the most enormous breakfast ever but not now."

Emily sighed, resting her body on the elevator and when they arrived to the hall and the doors were opened the redhead saw a bunch of fans outside the building and she freaked out. That had never happened before.

"What the heck..." she murmured.

Katie chuckled and waved her hand to salute their fans. "Isn't it crazy? They're hundreds!"

Emily looked at her sister "Where are Effy and Naomi?"

Katie shrugged. "They were signing some autographs before. You've missed it, there's a girl named Lily who asked Effy if she could sign her fucking tits, Ems. It seems that we've made an impression in the spanish lezzer community. Come on, let's say hello to them!

Emily followed her sister again and when they were outside the people started to clap for them yell out their names. The little redhead couldn't believe it, they were so many people! The security guard were controlling the crowd, but it was so difficult.

"EMILYYY I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Katie laughed when she heard that. The girls entered in the building again after smiling and waving them once more. "My God, what a fuss..."

But Emily was shocked. She hadn't dealt with fame before that day; she had never even thought about it before and now there were people out there wanting to 'marry' her!

It was unbelievable. It was hard to swallow.

The four girls were reunited at the restaurant minutes later.

Katie and Effy couldn't talk about anything else than the people in the street; the other two girls had their minds elsewhere.

Emily wanted to go home. To forget those crazy two days and just cuddle in her couch (and if the blonde was involved it would be better). Naomi couldn't stop staring at her. They kissed for fuck's sake! It was huge, and she remembered it so well. She obviously did.

She wondered if Emily remembered it, too, but she wasn't going to ask.

Their bubble was almost broken and Naomi didn't know if she liked that or not.

Effy realized that they were acting weird, as if they weren't there, but she didn't give importance to that issue because she was too busy talking to Katie about that morning.

That weird morning that started to change all.

[...]

**TV Programme La Voz, Spain.**

**4th March, 2015.**

- Y ésta ha sido la actuación del nuevo grupo de moda, The Skins! Vaya con estas chicas, parece que estéis arrasando por todo el mundo, ¿Qué pensáis de España? (And that was the performance of the coolest, most famous girl group in the world, the Skins! Watch out for these girls, they're sweeping the charts all over planet earth. What do you think of Spain, girls?)

Katie: We love it. We'd like to thank all those fans who were waiting for us at the door of our hotel this morning…it has been incredible. What a pleasant surprise!

Effy: Yeah... they were lovely. I like this country, I've been here twice and the people are always so warm and cheerful... they are hosting us so well.

Naomi: It's a great place

(Emily stared at Naomi).

Emily: Totally.

[...]

**Barajas Airport, Madrid.**

**5th March 2015**

"What the hell is happening between you and Emily?"

Naomi raised her hear when she heard that. Effy stood in front of her, drinking a Coke she had bought at a vending machine.

The blonde sighed. "I don't really know what you're talking about."

"The fuck you don't." She said, sitting on a bench. Katie and Emily were at a magazine stand looking for something to read on the plane, so they were alone (and they probably would be for a while). "You've been avoiding each other all morning." Naomi avoided her eyes and Effy rubbed her shoulder. "Naomi..."

"I kissed her."

Effy opened her eyes in surprise. She knew that something was going on between them but she never thought that they were going to do something about it. "And I shouldn't have done it."

"Why not?"

The blonde stared at her. "Because we were drunk. Not completely gone... but still drunk and maybe she thinks I did it bec-"

Effy smiled. "I thought you were going to say that you are regretting it."

Naomi shook her head. "No, I'd never…"

"That's good. You should talk with her then." Effy replied.

"Wait, why? What If she tells me that she kissed me because she was drunk, I don't know if I can handle that... I don't know what I'll do."

Effy placed her arm on Naomi's shoulders. "Come on, I'm dying for a fag."

Naomi didn't say much more, but after talking to Effy about all these things everything seemed to be better.

Some hours later.

"At last, fuck..." Emily fell on his couch, yawning. After a few days in Spain the four of them were terribly tired and although Effy had suggested going for a drink both Emily and Naomi had refused.

Both had decided to leave the 'kiss' issue aside, especially because they had not slept in the same room for a couple of nights; but the inevitable was approaching: Emily wanted to talk.

Naomi felt it, so she picked up her suitcase and went to her bedroom. Avoiding the issue and lengthen the time were two great ideas. Hopefully Emily would have fallen asleep on the couch and they would not have to talk. That gave her another night.

Of course the blonde felt bad about that but in four days her urgency and anxiety had grown. When Emily was close she could not think of anything but those kisses, and that, fuck, that made her go mad. She wanted to repeat it, and yet she was afraid of what that meant.

As Naomi had guessed when she left her room she saw Emily asleep on the couch. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face... it was a good picture, Emily busted all adorability gauges of the world.

She grabbed a pillow and a couple of blankets in order to make the redhead more comfortable. Naomi very carefully grabbed Emily's head to put the pillow under her. The sleepy sound that Emily made turned to be so adorable that Naomi could not help smiling.

And Naomi could avoid _that_ conversation…of course she could…but she couldn't avoid the fact that she was irrevocably in love with that little redhead. That was inevitable.

**Chan chan chaaaan. Now you know that our lovely blonde is in love, but with Emily I would be too, so... haha.**

**What do you think? **

**# **


	6. We are

**Well, here we are with a new chapter of this.**

**As always, thanks to SpanishLily because she's the best beta-reader ever. Seriously. Lesbian jokes about cars included.**

**Also, thanks to your reviews, follows, favorites and reads. Thanks a lot for your lovely feedback :)**

**Hey ho, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Skins not mine/Skins no es mío.**

_kayFFitch_ on Twitter: 500k! Oh My God, thanks to everyone of you, u are amazin!_carefreeffy_ you should kneel, the Queen's arrived :P

8th March 2015, 18:39

_carefreeffy_ on Twitter: The war is not over, Fitch ;) #TeamEffy

8th March 2015, 19:01

[...]

Emily was cooking their dinner. She was singing Pink Floyd out loud and she had stolen Naomi's tee again. That afternoon she felt happy. Relaxed.

It happened every time that she was at home for few days avoiding all the sudden fame that the band was adquiring. She was still that shy person who liked the little things. She wasn't made to be a Star like her sister and she was in the band simply because she enjoyed it. Making music, being a musician... it was cool of course, but she didn't know how to handle that fame.

The petite redhead preferred to make a concert in her own home while she was cooking than do it in front of so many people. She never thought that she was going to be famous, she didn't even like the word _famous_, in fact, but if Emily weight out the good and bad things that had happened during the year it was obvious; the good part won.

When Naomi walked into the kitchen and heard Emily singing out loud she couldn't help but laugh at the redhead; Emily blushed and cleared her throat. "I-I thought you were with Foster."

"That was like an hour ago. What are you cooking?" asked Naomi whilst staring at the pan.

Emily blushed again because she'd been looking for this recipe on the internet for the last two hours. Naomi's favorite meal; Chinese noodles with chicken and almonds. "Well..."

And Naomi smelled it and recognized that smell. She stared at Emily so impressed. "Emily, are you making-?"

"Yeah..." said the redhead and she turned around to avoid her. She tried to impress the blonde girl but now she was starting to think it was a bad idea because Naomi placed her both her hands on Emily's stomach and hugged her. The petite girl gulped, closing her eyes... it was so fucking dangerous to do that. To feel that. Every thing was so dangerous.

Naomi smiled and closed her eyes too, enjoying the mix of smells. "It looks and smells amazing. Thank you."

That whisper didn't help either but at least Naomi had now gone to her bedroom to change her clothes and Emily breathe-in and tried to remain calm but she couldn''t relax anymore, no, she couldn't when Naomi did THOSE things.

When Naomi just did that.

Emily set the table. She doubted herself; she didn't know if she could light some candles or not... she was dying of anxiety. "Fuck it." she mumbled and lit a simple candle hiding the rest in a drawer of the kitchen. When Naomi appeared again and she saw the table (and Emily serving the food on the dishes) she felt happy. She felt home.

They ate in silence, occasionally looking at each other. It was comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. "How was the meeting with Foster?"

Naomi stared at her. She felt lost in those brown orbs, so she returned her gaze to her food while she started to feel that her cheeks were burning. "Well, good. This tastes incredible, Ems."

"Thanks." murmured the redhead without looking at her. "I've been cooking it all afternoon."

That simple sentence, those simple words made Naomi have the worse case of goosebumps she'd ever had in all her entire life.

Naomi had enough. She couldn't fight the butterflies in her stomach; she couldn't fight that weight in her heart that was consuming her. She immediately stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She splashed her face a couple of times with cold water. She stared at the mirror and took a deep breath, pressing her hands on the sink "You're a fucking arsehole but you can't spoil this, Naomi. Don't fuck it up." She said to herself.

When she opened the door Emily was behind it with a worried face and Naomi sighed deeply. "Are you OK, Nai?"

Naomi shook her head. She couldn't be OK, she couldn't be OK when Emily worried...when Emily cooked her favorite meal...when Emily did all these things that drove her insane, so she grabbed her cheeks and kissed her. She needed her. She wanted her and she couldn't help it. "I can't stand it..." she murmured between kisses. "I can't."

"It's OK." whispered Emily, pressing her lips into Naomi's. "It's OK." Naomi hugged her waist and Emily pressed her against the wall and kissed her.

"We need to talk." said Emily between kisses.

"To talk is overrated." Naomi answered and Emily replied throwing off the Pink Floyd T-shirt (making Naomi to laugh and kiss her neck right at the pulse point). Emily moaned and Naomi stared at her eyes, bitting her lips. "Emily..."

Emily smiled, feeling the blush burning her cheeks. "I-I don't know how to do this."

Naomi caressed her cheek with her thumb. "That's not important. The important thing here is if you wan-"

"I've been dying to do this since the first time I saw you and we were nineteen." Murmured Emily, looking at her.

The blonde smiled. "Have you been hiding this for two fucking years, Fitch?" Emily blushed so hard and Naomi couldn't help but kiss her again; grabbing her hand and guiding them both through the corridor into Emily's bedroom. When she closed the door Emily kissed her passionately.

It felt like fucking home.

[...]

Naomi was tracing patterns with her fingers on Emily's back. The redhead was smiling, her body intertwined with the blonde's one.

It happened, it fucking happened! She was excited about it and she wanted to reach the highest mountain and shout it to the world: it happened. She was so fucking glad.

"We're twats, you that..." murmured Emily as she sighed.

"I didn't want to lose you." peplied Naomi whilst kissing Emily's shoulder. "I was so fucking terrified of it, Ems."

Emily stared at her. "Why?"

"At first I thought you didn't like girls and it made me think...I don't know, that you would freak out. I buried it inside of me but then when we started to, you know, to live together...everything changed. You were receptive and I started to go crazy. I didn't understand it."

The redhead smiled and she intertwined her hand with Naomi's. "Can I explain?"

"Of course." Naomi said.

Emily closed her eyes. "I fancied you but I didn't understand those feelings. I didn't want to lose you, either."

Naomi smiled, putting her lips on Emily's shoulder and kissing it. "So... you fancied me."

"All the time."

"All the time." replied the blonde, kissing Emily's neck and smiling. "Eff's going to throw a party." Emily stared at her again and shrugged.

"I don't know if I want them to know about us yet, Naomi."

And Naomi just kissed her because when Emily said 'us' life was immediately better. The Earth was a better place when her and Emily were an 'us'.

"OK." replied the blonde, hugging her. "We won't tell them, but..."

"What?" asked in a mumble the little redhead.

Naomi blushed, because it was a huge question. "I... you've said 'us', Em." The redhead nodded. "Do you mean-"

"I mean 'us'." Emily said, and the blonde kissed the space behind her ear bitting her earlobe.

"So..." continued Naomi whilst peppering kisses through Emily's neck. "We are together." murmured the blonde as Emily moaned and nodded. "Good... because I'm done, talking."

Emily turned around and faced Naomi and started kissing her. They stared at each other and Naomi couldn't believed it... it was happening! God she wanted it so bad (she wanted HER so bad) so she kissed her again and again.

The night was fucking young.

[...]

_Naomikinss_ on Twitter: 2 years but it's fucking worth it. Yup, it really is ;D

9th March, 2015. 08:43

_RockLobsterEms_ on Twitter: Buongiorno principessa! Stanotte ti ho sognata tutta la notte! #FeelsLikeAPrincess

9th March, 2015. 09:28

_Naomikinss_ on Twitter: Happy :)

9th March, 2015. 09:34

[...]

**A Month Later.**

"Can I talk to you?" said John Foster in his office. "Katie, Effy... you can wait outside."

Katie stared at her sister whilst raising an eyebrow and the redhead shrugged. She didn't know what Foster wanted but well, there it was. The other two girls stood up and left the little office.

"Well..." said Naomi, looking at him.

He showed them a couple of photographs and a printed paper of her twitter accounts. "Well?" He replied. "Can you explain this to me?"

In the first photo they were hugging each other in the street so close; Naomi recognized it. They were in Venice and they went on a date (a walk, according to Katie and Effy) but they were so discrete so... "She's my best friend, John." In the other photo, Emily was grabbing her hand.

"That's not the problem. I don't give a shit if you play happy family with her but the problem comes when people create a story in their heads." Emily raised her eyebrows too. "There are some people who are shipping you. They have communities created around this thing."

They stared at each other, Emily furrowing her brow; allarmed. Naomi grabbed Emily's hand below the table, squeezing it, and then she started to laugh fakely; and Emily knew it but she was doing it so well.

"Shipping _us_?"

John Foster nodded. "Naomily shippers. Hundreds of them." They both smiled a bit on the inside at the thought of that name, but they couldn't look so happy. It wasn't right.

"Well John..." Emily said shrugging. "Like Naomi has said, we're best friends... I don't see th-"

"It CANNOT happen. It just can't, don't you understand?" he said nervously . "One of you has to start to date someone because if you don't, they will grow like a plage. The publicity, the record label... have you thought about it?"

Naomi stared at him and she furrowed her brow. "I do not think it's something so exaggerated, Foster."

"Right now it's just starting but it's bound to become an issue really fast...and I don't want to intervene. You can sort this by yourselves but DO SOMETHING."

Emily sighed, standing up and Naomi followed her. The redhead mouthed a 'fucking perfect' walking through the corridor and Katie stared at her, perplexed. She went behind her following her sister and Naomi as Effy sat on the couch of the studio. "What happened, Nai?"

"He's an arsehole." said the blonde and Effy rubbed her back, nodding.

Naomi explained everything to Effy who just listened to her and when the blonde finished her speech the brunette smirked and lit a fag.

"I thought we couldn't smoke in the studio."

Effy shrugged. "I don't give a fuck, they can't take us out of here." The brunette was right so Naomi lighted a fag too. "So... Naomily Shippers, huh?" The blonde nodded. "Interesting. Wonder where I could sign up."

"Fuck off." Naomi said with a smile on her face.

Effy rested her head on the cushion of the couch, smiling. "Is there any reason why they might be shipping you or-?"

"Effy, Emily and I are good friends, OK?"

Effy laughed. "Friends my arse Naomi. If you want to lie to everyone I'm fine with that and I'll help you, but lying to me? It has never worked before, sweetie." The brunette's mobile phone buzzed and her stared at the little screen. "Fucking redhead... look at this."

Naomi grabbed it from her, staring at the screen and she swallowed hard.

"OH, God."

[...]

_RockLobsterEms_ on Twitter: Labels are for cans. #Bravery ;)

2th April, 2015. 17:25

[...]

"Why the fuck have you written that, idiot!? Didn't you hear what a word Foster said?"

Emily sighed and put her hands on the sink of the bathroom. "If I've told you...I needed some support, that's all Katie. I don't want to argue right now!"

Katie sat on the sink and stared at her sister. "Ems, this is a HUGE problem, don't you underst-"

Emily replied, with all her dryness. "What the hell do other people have to do with Naomi and I or the relationship we have? It's none of their business."

"My fucking God are you blind or what!? YOU ARE FAMOUS, EMILY."

Emily closed her eyes. "Katie please..."

Their mobile buzzed and the elder twin grabbed it, reading the message. "OK, I'm going to fucking kill her."

"Katie!"

[...]

_Naomikinss_ on Twitter: It is forbidden not to smile at these problems little gnome

2th April, 2015. 17.39

[...]

Katie stared at her sister. "Do you have something you wanna tell me...?"

"We're together." mumbled Emily without even looking at her. "We've been together for a month now, Katie. I don't want drama and bad reactions, please. This is important to me."

The older twin was shocked. Together!? What did that mean!? "Em-"

"I love her OK?" said Emily, facing her sister. "So fucking much it hurts sometimes... I know that I should've told you about this but..."

Katie shrugged... "I knew." ... and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Katie sighed, looking at her sister. "Do you remember when we had our interview in Scotland and we stayed in that dirty and nasty hotel? That night I had a massive argument with Eff, it was silly but I was... I was so pissed off that I wanted to talk with you and-"

"Katie..." said Emily, feeling the anxiety growing inside her body.

"I saw you kissing Naomi" confessed Katie and Emily just stared to the floor. "I-I recognize I was a bit shocked but..."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Katie shrugged. "You didn't, either. I didn't want you to... to have a rough time... do you really love her?" Emily nodded, pressing her lips and her sister sighed. "Come 'ere."

Katie hugged her while Emily was breathe deeply. Emily cried in Katie's arms because the tension she was feeling was so difficult to stand. "Shhht it's OK babe, every thing is gonna be fine."

"D-Do you really think so?" said Emily, while Katie was wiping her tears.

Katie smiled. "Of course I do, but you have to promise me somethin'." The younger twin nodded. "You can do whatever you want in private but... you know...be careful otherwise, Ems."

The youngest twin nodded, smiling. "You are the best."

Katie giggled when she heard that and caressing Emily's cheek she hugged her again.

Yeah, they loved each other to bits.

[...]

_RockLobsterEms_ on Twitter: kayFFitch you are the best sister ever

2th April, 2015. 17:53

[...]

That night, Naomi and Emily cuddled on their bed while Naomi was caressing the redhead's arm.

"Em." The little girl stared at the blonde. "We are stronger than this, aren't we?"

And Emily smiled and kissed her.

Of course they were.

**That's all, loves!**

**What do you think about it? :)**

**#Marv.**


End file.
